


Dirty Is Underrated

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rape, i have no clue, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Every now and then their holding cell would sway softly,  making both sea sick.  It wasn't hot in the darkness,  it was damningly cold.  Enough that the party clothes the two teenagers had on we're basically underwear.  She'd lost count of the days. Daryl groggily watched as someone hovered close to the door of their entrapment,  before dropping a thick wool blanket through the slot normally reserved for meals.





	Dirty Is Underrated

Twenty one year old Merle Dixon sat, his head hung, hands cuffed to the table. He kept repeating the same mantra no matter what cop tried to get information. Frustrated Police Captain Abraham Ford sent Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes in. It was then, after a few tense moments that Merle smiled a little. “Officer Friendly, hey man. Listen. I'll do whatever they want, but Negan’s got Dar and Red. Thems my little brother and sister. It's my job ta take care of them, theys just babies. Yall get them away from him for he sells uhm and i'll sing like the best damn canary you've ever seen. Got shit on Blake and Monroe, too. Ya know i'm good fer it. Them Greene's know bout Dar and Red ask them.” 

So Rick called Hershel Greene who was quick to let him know that once Will and Carla Dixon died Merle had gotten custody of Daryl Dixon and Hadley Mason Dixon. Hadley was from Carla's previous marriage but Will had adopted her. When Rick presented it to Ford, Ford put him and Shane under cover. Merle went with them, under the express explanation that should anything happen to Rick Grimes or Shane Walsh he would be held responsible. First thing Merle did, was get them council with Philip Blake, Negan's right hand man. That way he could introduce them and hopefully get them in. Rick was accepted, steady brow, smooth talker. Shane wasn't his attitude was bad, and he was quick tempered. Ford found the whole thing funny, but declared Shane the ears of the operation. 

(-)(-)(-)

Daryl snuggled tight to the side of Hadley, his face pressed into her neck. Their cell wasn't big enough for them to sit up in, and was barely long enough for them to both stretch out in. It was only really wide enough for them and the food bowls they were offered. Neither had seen sunlight in days. Merle was a distant memory. Every now and then their holding cell would sway softly, making both sea sick. It wasn't hot in the darkness, it was damningly cold. Enough that the party clothes the two teenagers had on we're basically underwear. She'd lost count of the days. Daryl groggily watched as someone hovered close to the door of their entrapment, before dropping a thick wool blanket through the slot normally reserved for meals. They both thought they heard the man say something vauge about not dying yet. But Daryl ignored it, and grope blindly for the itchy material before finding it and pulling it over both their bodies. It took a few minutes for it to warm up, but once it did, the presses tighter together, praying silent prayers, and clinging to life. 

(-)(-)(-)

For the last nine months Merle had done everything Negan asked. And the fucker still took Dar and Red. Rick Grimes was gonna save uhm though. He could tell just by looking at the man. Three weeks undercover and his pretty little fiance wouldn't recognize him. Scruffy and dirty, eyes wild as he surveyed the room. It had been low grade shit so far, moving product from point a to point b. Merle had to work to get in Negans good graces again so Rick was helping shoulder that load. 

He was supposed to be wearing a wire, but he wasn't trying to die. Not today. He'd left his wire equipment under Lori's bed, he wasn't going back to her anyway. He'd caught her and Shane together about a week into this. Since then, he'd fully submerged himself into his alter ego. One Andrew Lincoln. He was Merle's partner and he'd never mention it, but it was so damn easy and freeing to be a dirty cop. He didn't mess with the hard stuff. There was no need, he and Merle drank their fair share, and smoked a little weed here and there. If not for the sting operation he might have lost his damn mind. 

The crap apartment that was Merle's didn't leave much room for interpretation. Merle's mattress was in the living room floor, the one bedroom had two mattresses on the floor, and was covered in pictures of Daryl and Hadley. The pair we're infectiously happy, sweet grins on both their faces, arms around each other or Merle. Rick was only allowed in the room to gather a picture or two to carry in his wallet in case he found them. Tonight, while Merle was getting high, Rick was stretched out on the couch, wallet open, tracing the faces of the kids he was determined to rescue. They were gorgeous in their own ways. Two halves of a whole, Merle told him they'd been together since they was three. They'd die without the other. 

Rick grunted looking at the ceiling. Merle would soon leave to find a hooker, and rick would be forced to watch or go sleep in the bathroom. He was pretty dirty these days but watching Merle Dixon and some low level hooker wasn't something that got his crank turning not by a long shot. He nodded at Merle as he slipped out of the apartment. Rick had about thirty minutes. He used his time to comb over the teenagers room. He'd found pretty interesting stuff thus far. For one, Hadley dyed her hair black, it had once been strawberry blonde. For two, medical records had been shoved between the mattress and boxsprings. Both Daryls and Hadleys. 

Hadleys had been pretty run of the mill stuff, broken bones, she'd had chickenpox as a child, her father was Ed Peletier who was now married a couple counties over and had another daughter, Sophia. But that part he had learned from Morgan Jones, his new partner, his new ears. Shane had been removed, something along the lines of conflict of interest. Daryl’s had been more interesting. He had been born with mismatched parts. rick had read the medical term for it, a thousand times on the chart. It boiled down to boy up top, girl down below. Daryl had had his fair share of broken bones and fights. Merle had named him, apparently. Rick grabbed the file again, to continue reading ambiguous genitalia -hermaphrodite. He let the words bounce around inside his head. He'd need a trip to the library, or so he thought the further he thumbed into the file, he found pictures. Documenting Daryl’s development. He heard the crash of the door, and slammed the folder shut. Shoving it hastily back under the bed. And emerging from the room and slipping into the bathroom before Merle noticed him. 

(-)(-)(-) 

Whoever came up with stripping prisoners before torture deserved whatever ring of continuous fire was engulfing them in hell. Hadley had tried, hard, to be the only one they took. She knew the moment Daryl was stripped that shit would go from bad to worse. She rather hated being right. It had been three months since they'd been taken. Negan was apparently mad at Merle or more so than normal. Both had been drug from their cage and off the boat. They'd been stripped and shaved. Now they were hanging by their wrist, over Negan’s kitchen tiles. He had a very amused look on his face. Daryl had his eyes shut, no doubt trying to block out everything that was happening. Hadley snarled. “You leave him alone!” She kicked out with her legs and was rewarded with a firm slap on the face. She could taste the blood. 

“Ya want me to leave this little freak alone?” Negan giggled. “Don't think so. Think I'm gonna cozy up to ya and him both. Gonna record a Christmas card for your idiot brother. Remind him why he needs to finish my job.”

“Fuck you!” Hadley snarled, low. Only to be slapped again. Daryl's eyes shot open, locking on hers. There were tears in the sparkling blue. She tried to look like it was all going to be OK. But they both knew that wasn't the case. 

“You first then.” Negan laughed tugging at her arms making the binds bite into her wrist. 

(-)(-)(-)

Rick had been with Merle four months now. They'd robbed a couple stores for Negan, slowly working to regain the money Merle has supposedly lost Negan. Rick learned real quick that the money in question had been hidden by Dar and Red. 

It was a Thursday when the package came. Rick woke Merle up, and made the younger man wait a beat, while he got his forensics kit. “For ‘im bein’ yer boss he sure likes ta fuck wit’ya” Rick grumbled. 

“Just fuckin’ open it Grimes.” Merle snarled.

“Aight.” Rick grumbled. He carefully cut through the masking tape, and opened the box. On top, neatly folded laid the clothing both Daryl and Hadley had been wearing the night they were taken. Each article of clothing he carefully removed and tucked into evidence bags. The apartment would be ‘raided’ once they left for the afternoon. Next was an envelope. Rick cut through the seal, and gently pulled the pictures out. His heart froze. They were still frames of Negan violently torturing and raping both of the teenagers. Daryl’s eyes were closed in them, tears down his face. Hadley, on the other hand, had eyes alive with hate. She was biting hard at the bit in her mouth, so hard that her lips were bloodied, and her eyes seemed to be locked on whoever was taking the photos, a warning in thouse orbs - I’ll fuckin’ kill you all. 

He let Merle look them over, “That’s ‘is boat. Alexandria.” Merle offered, his glare boring into the images. Rick nodded firmly, then continued down. Next was an envelope of surveillance videos, Rick and Merle together doing jobs, mostly jobs given to them by Negan. Under that, a DVD. “Let’s put it in, Andy.” Merle grumbled. 

Rick nodded, aware that at this moment, Merle was either going to lose his shit completely, or Rick would end up inadvertently getting his ass kicked. Rick pulled the DVD from his screen and grabbed his laptop, he put the disk in, sitting it on the kitchen table, and pressed play, Merle next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Rick paled, Merle’s fist hit the counter hard. 

On the screen, both Hadley and Daryl were naked, bloody, and hanging from some unknown ceiling. Negan was between them, a wicked grin on his face, “Merle, Andy, how ya doin!” He cheered. “As you can see I have something you both want.”

There was a pause, where Negan grabbed Hadley’s face, and made her look at the camera. “Say it.” Negan snarled.

“...” She withered against the chains, her whole body trying to fight. 

“I said, say it.” Negan brought a knife to her ribs.

She spat in his face.

“Little bitch, fine, I’ll just knick yer sister.” Negan turned towards Daryl.

The boy jerked wildly, fighting away.

“Don’t worry, Merle.” Hadley started. “Negan’s been teaching us how to be good girls.”

“Wasn’t so hard was it.” Negan snarled, slamming his lips to hers.

When he drew back his bottom lip was bloody, he slapped her hard across the face.

“Leave her alone!” Daryl snarled.

“Want my dick again little bitch, that why yer screamin?” Negan grabbed at Daryl’s hips.

Rick hit the pause button. “Merle, maybe we shouldn’t watch any more a’ this.”

“Nah, Ricky we gotta, there's gonna be instructions on it, and ‘ah need ta know how bad I am fuckin’ killin that bastard.” Merle snarled, low. Slamming his finger hard into space bad or the laptop so it would start playing again.

The screen moved on, Negan proceeded to tease Daryl and Hadley, running his hands all over them, before finally drawing two needles from his pocket. “Merle, ya always said ya’d do anythang ta keep yer siblings from gettin’ addicted ta drugs.” He injected both of them in the thigh with the liquid. “They’ve already had E, and now heroine. Wonder which’uhn they’s gonna like more.” Not even a minute later, the camera zoomed in on Hadley’s face, her eyes glassed over, then Daryl’s. 

“That sonofabitch.” Rick snarled. “Them needles probably ain’t even clean!”

Merle growled.

On screen Negan was back in focus. “Merle, you took something that belongs to me, you’ve been paying me, and are only about 15,000 off. I want the money Tuesday. Bring it Alexandria.” Then the screen went completely black.

Merle looked at Rick. “Where we gonna get that kinda money in five days?”

“I can try’n get a loan.” Rick dared.

“A’ight, you do that, I’ll see about gettin’ some E or Meth, and movin’ that.” Merle dared. “Never understood why yous was so interested in helpin’ me.”

“Knew yer older brother, served with him in Iraq.” Rick answered honestly. “Jesse.” He paused. “I made yer brother a promise, I was…” His voice trailed off.

“Yer ‘is Rick? Tha man ‘e was in love with?” Merle paused.

“Yeah, join’d tha force when I got to Atlanta, was tryin’ ta honor my promise, and keep ya kids in check, cept ‘ah didn’t make it in time. Now I’s gotta make it right.” Rick muttered.

“Kay then.” Merle hugged him, roughly. “Let’s get uhm back.”

“Right.” Rick nodded.

(-)(-)(-)

Back in the cage, naked, with blood, semen, and saliva crusted on their bodies, Hadley snuggled tight against Daryl, dragging the itchy blanket over both there bodies, his quiet sobs further igniting the anger inside her, she rubbed his chest, and leaned even closer whispering, “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you, Dar, not a goddamned thing, ya ain’t a freak he is. Fucker is old enough ta be our dad, and he’s fuckin’ us like play toys, yer perfect tha way ya are, donchya ever doubt that, baby. I gotchya now, and ya know Merle’s comin’ fer us, he’s just gotta find us is all.” She kissed his temple, softly.

“Thanks, Haddy. Needed that, I’s hurtin, can I lay on ya?” She nodded, shifting their position, until she faced the cage’s opening, Daryl’s arm draped around her middle, both cautiously trying not to rub the cuts or bruises against the cold wooden boards under the cage. Daryl’s face pressed into her shoulder blades, another choking sob coming from his lips, and his arm around her tightened. Hadley shivered, letting the gentle rocking of the boat eventually lulling Daryl into a pained sleep. Hadley watched as the light washed over the door frame. Negan had taken to pulling them out as party favors. And she was losing her patience, she was losing her damn mind to be fair. 

(=)(-)(-)

“Mr. Grimes?” Aaron Raleigh, bank manager, called his name.

“Yes, sir.” Rick stood, he’d shaven, and was wearing the last set of mostly clean clothes he owned. The bank manager motioned for Rick to follow him. He led him into an office.

“What is this loan for again?” Aaron asked.

“Rebuilding my credit. Fiance kicked me out, livin’ with a friend.” Rick stampede.

“I can’t do 25,000 Rick. Not with your credit.” Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How much?” Rick whispered.

“20,000 but collateral?” Aaron asked.

“I have two nice ass cars.” Rick said suddenly. “Well, Merle owns one of uhm, but he’d let me put it up as collateral.” Rick grinned, already pulling his phone out.

“Merle?”

“My… life partner.” Rick declared suddenly. Then texted Merle letting him know what’s up. 

“Ok, uhm, can he come today.”

Merle arrived twenty minutes later, stupid grin on his face, title to his mustang in hand. “Hiya babe.” He growled, low at Rick. Instantly Rick blushed.

“Aaron Raleigh, this is Merle Dixon.” Rick introduced them.

“Er’s my title.” Merle chucked the title at Aaron. “When’s this money gonna appear.”

“If everything checks out, this afternoon.” Aaron paused. He waited as Rick produced his own title. “Thank you, if you want, wait in the lobby.”

The pair were jittery, shoulder to shoulder, knees bumping. A petite man stode in, soft grey suit on his frame, and headed straight for Aaron, hugging him tightly, the pair whispering. “They’s tagth’er.” Merle whispered to Rick who nodded furiously.

“Guess we know why it's Raleigh and Raleigh.” Rick whispered. 

“Hope Negan means it, bout givin’ uhm back ta me.” Merle looked more fragile than Rick would have considered him, Rick took a long moment to look him over. 

“After all a’ this is done, let’s take them kids and get the hell outta dodge.” Rick whispered furiously.

“Ever been ta Rio?” Merle whispered. “No extradition, and with that money that them kids planted, we can get there and build a damn kingdom.”

Rick thought that over, nodded his head sharpley. “Let’s do it.”

Merle let Rick grip his hand, when Aaron motioned them forward. Rick felt a little dumb dragging Merle Fucking Dixon, criminal extraordinaire behind him. Merle gripped his hand tighter, clearly worried about something. “We are good to do, and, 25,000 after all.” Aaron laughed. 

“What changed?” Rick whispered.

“Nothing, just, reran the numbers.” The man beside him offered.

“You are?” Merle asked.

“Eric, Aaron’s husband.” His eyes drifted down to their linked hands, “We gotta stick together, and it seems like your tryin’ to better yourselves, no need for collateral.” 

“Thanks, mister, we can’t thank you enough!” Rick dropped Merle’s hand and embraced both men, Merle quickly followed suit, the pair exited together, more than excited. “This… yes.”

“Buy the plane tickets for a week from now, I am going to go see Negan, once the money is in the bank.”

(-)(-)(-)

Gunshot’s woke both the teenagers, Daryl jerking to life, and Hadley moving instantly to protect him. Bundled in the blanket they were both obviously forgotten. Water was slipping into the hull, and her only thought was getting them out. 

Then she saw Merle, beside him another man, gun drawn. The pair moving quickly. “Ain’t got much time.” The new man grumbled.

“Aight, get Hadley.” Merle snarled. Unfamiliar hands groped her, tossing something over her body, and then her over his shoulder. “Come on, boy, let’s move.” She watched through hazy eyes as Merle grabbed Daryl and drug him up and out.

The next thing either Daryl or Hadley knew they were laying out on something, something soft and warm, and they were clean. “Thanks again for this, Dale, I owe you one.” The bowlegged man spoke softly.

“Yeah, fella, straight ta Rio, right, no stops ‘er layovers.” Merle demanded.

“Merle…” Her voice crackled.

“Red!” Merle was beside her in an instant. “Babe, we cleaned you both up.”

“Thanks.” She whimpered, than a second face appeared. 

“This is Rick Grimes, he helped me getchya out. An’ he helped me figure out where ya hid tha money, in yer damn room in plain sight.” Merle chuckled.

“Don’t worry, we got everything outta yer room.” Rick patted her shoulder. 

Daryl grunted in his sleep. “Negan did him worse.” She muttered.

“I figured.” Rick whispered. 

“Are we… ok?” She asked motioning downward.

“Hershel looked ya both over.” Merle muttered. “Sent Maggie, Glenn, Beth ‘an Noah with us. Figured ya’d need support.” 

“Hershel?” She asked, softly.

“Hold’n the coppers off. Rick went darkside ‘nd all.” Merle offered.

“Darkside, huh?” Rick chuckled. “Ain’t nothin’ dark about this side.”

Merle shot him a look. “Red, get some more sleep, we ain’t long in the flight.”

She dipped back out, unconsciousness consuming her. 

“We were lucky.” Rick muttered, letting Merle take his time covering the kids up.

“Damn lucky.” Merle nodded.

“You killed Negan, can’t imagine we are not going to catch something from…” Rick grumbled.

“Don’t fret it.” Merle grumbled.

Rick sighed. Whatever rained down on them they would deal with it. He didn’t know much about the other teenagers on the plane. So he sank down between the two girls, head in his hands.

“I am Maggie, Hershel’s oldest daughter. I’m 20, Merle is my older cousin, and Glenn Rhee, my boyfriend, he’s 19. My sister beth is 17, and her boyfriend Noah ia 18. All of us grew up on my dad’s farm. All of us. Even those two back there.” She nodded her head back. “Daryl’s special, but no one sees that, ever. They only see him as a mistake, and he ain’t one. He’s made perfect. One hundred percent so.”

“I’ve read all his… medical history.” Rick grunted, “Looks beyond perfect to me.”

“Rick how old are you?” Glenn asked casually.

“Twenty-five.” Rick said automatically. “Ah knew Jesse.”

“Your his Rick.” Beth whispered.

“Ah was.” Rick nodded, tears filling his eyes. “Was ‘is Rick.” A grunt behind them had them all turning from their seats. Hadley was already on it, snuggled tight to Daryl. Leg tossed over his weight, and face pressed into his neck. “Are they together?”

“Nah, practically twins.” Noah chuckled. “Hadley’s been kickin’ ass an takin’ names in Daryl’s honor fer so long, it’s a damn wonder they are not stuck together at the hip.”

“Think they are.” Merle laughed.


End file.
